


Tastes like grape.

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Grape Kool-aid, Hiro kisses a ghost, Kissing, M/M, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Non-traditional ghost physics, One Shot, Owada Mondo Swears, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: If he was like jello, does that mean he had like.. a flavor?Yeah uh.That’s weird.…  but he’s so curious.---Hiro kisses a ghost. Wholesome Daiyakure content followed by shenanigans.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Tastes like grape.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a joke and now i cant get over it

Hiro had gotten used to a lot of things after catching up with Daiya.

Sure, the floating made him jealous, but he knew why Daiya did it. After finding out how he died, he honestly felt bad for the guy. Every step he attempted looked like it hurt.

The way he felt was a little weird and took longer to get used to. He sorta felt like jelly, and it seemed easy for him to phase through walls - since he did it regularly to spook him - but it left Hiro with one question. 

If he was like jello, does that mean he had like.. a flavor?

Yeah uh.

That’s weird.

… but he’s so _curious_.

Daiya was always a chill guy. He didn’t get angry easily, and he laughed at all the jokes Hiro made. So maybe, if he said no, he could always play it off right? Maybe use an excuse - “Sorry bro, I had a premonition, We gotta fulfill it.” 

That’s weird too, shit.

Well, it was now or never huh.

A cigarette case sat on his desk, quiet and normal. But he knew it wasn't normal, because it was what Daiya’s soul was attached to. Mondo had entrusted him with it with wise words of, “Fuckin’ lose it and yer DEAD.”

So now he had a possessed cigarette case in his possession because Mondo didn't want him ruining his ‘bro night’ with Taka. Aka, their totally not dating but we basically are date nights. 

"You've got that look again, dork. Whatcha thinkin' about now?"

Hiro almost blurted it out with no hesitation, but he stopped himself. "Uh, just thinkin' man. Y'know how it is."

With a quiet click, the case opened, and Hiro found Daiya sitting on his desk with an amused look.

"Well, gee, really? Never took you for the thinkin' type."

Hiro pouted, which only made the spirit chuckle. Every time he tried to look away, he found himself staring at Daiya again, with that same question on his mind.

When the ghost's face was in front of his, the clairvoyant yelped.

"Wh- quit doin' that man! It's freaky!"

Daiya grinned, and pressed his pointer to Hiro's forehead.

"Then quit starin' doll. What's really on yer mind, hm?"

"Do you have a flavor?"

The ghost paused in his teasing, and Hiro felt like he fucked up. 

"I.. actually dunno? Wait, do you like, wanna check n see?"

There was curiosity in his tone. It almost startled Hiro, but he wasn't gonna back down from this opportunity. 

"Uh.. sure? Where do I.. oh, here, gimme your hand."

The sight to behold would certainly be strange to anyone who could see it. A ghost sitting on a desk, his companion in the chair in front of him, taking his hand delicately.

"It's still so freaky how you feel like jelly."

Daiya's low chuckle rumbled in his non-existent chest. "Yeah, I guess that would feel weird huh? I can't tell myself."

After a few seconds of holding Daiya's hand, Hiro remembered what he was doing, and pulled his hand up to his mouth.

Hiro brought his hand closer and .. licked his palm.

It was hard to tell if Daiya shuddered or chuckled, because Hiro was too focused on what he was tasting.

It was grape. Definitely grape. But like- a very specific kind of grape.

American Kool-aid. That was it.

"Well? Do I have a flavor?"

Hiro was struck with another idea, and wanted to see if he could play this one off.

"Uh, yeah. You kinda taste like.. grape kool-aid. But uh.." He got out of the chair, not letting go of Daiya's hand as he got closer. "May.. need to try again, y'know? Can't hurt.."

Daiya seemed to lean forward with a soft hum. "A second opinion is always good, right?"

Hiro glances down at Daiya's lips.

"Well, dread head?" Daiya wets his lips with a quick grin. "You gonna get your second opinion or not?"

And Hiro meets him in the middle.

It's kinda strange. He's kissed people before, but this is the only time he's felt sparks. Daiya, who usually feels cold, suddenly felt warmer than the room itself.

He felt hands cup his face and pull him closer, and Hiro stumbled as his knees bumped into the table that Daiya was sitting on.

It's amazing. It's wonderful. He never wanted to stop.

The hands on his face go further to run through his messy dreads, pulling him closer again.

It's bliss. 

Hiro find himself tasting grape again, and it reminds him of why they were doing this.

He nudges Daiya away with a soft gasp, and even though Daiya doesn't need to breathe, he looks breathless.

"How.. how was that?"

Hiro pulls at Daiya's hips to pull him closer, and Daiya stumbles. His legs dangle off the table with Hiro between them. There's silence. 

Then Hiro grins.

"I think I need a third opinion."

Daiya smiles again.

"Well C'mere and get your third opinion then, dread head."

Hiro dives in for another kiss.

.

.

.

Mondo knocked on the door again with a grumble. 

"Mondo, be patient."

"They've ignored us fer 3 minutes, bro, I don't like it."

Behind the door came a muffled "H-hold on!"

The door opened quite quickly to show a breathless Hiro with smudged lipstick marks all over his face.

"What the hell? Did you have a chick over or-"

Before he can finish, he catches a glimpse of Daiya.. wiping his… mouth….

N o.

N O.

"YASUHIRO, DID YOU FUCK MY BROTHER."

**Author's Note:**

> NO, hiro did not fuck daiya. they just kissed a lot.


End file.
